Electromagnetic switching devices—for example in the form of contactors, power relays and electromechanical power switches—are very common. Purely by way of example reference is made to EP 1 181 704 B1 from which a corresponding contactor is known. Reference is also made purely by way of example to DE 102 24 976 B4 from which a corresponding power switch is known.
When wiring an electromagnetic switching device, various conductors are connected to the switching device. The conductors to be connected include at least the main conductors, which are switched by way of the switching device. Auxiliary conductors are also connected in many cases and these report the switching state of the switching device to a higher-order controller. Control conductors for actuating the switching device are also connected in many cases. Owing to the large number of conductors to be connected the allocation of the individual conductors to the corresponding connectors of the switching device is often unclear to the operator.
Various solutions are known for the physical arrangement of the various connectors. Thus for example it is known to provide connectors that are disposed directly side by side. It is also known to connect the main and control conductors in two different planes. The main conductors can be located upstream of the control conductors or downstream of the control conductors in this case. It is also known to connect main, auxiliary and control conductors in three different planes. In this case the main conductors are located downstream of the auxiliary conductors but upstream of the control conductors. It is also known to connect the main conductors to the switching device in one plane and the auxiliary and control conductors in another plane. In this case the main conductors are located downstream of the auxiliary and control conductors. Finally it is known to connect the main and auxiliary conductors in a first plane and the control wires in a second plane. The main and auxiliary conductors are located downstream of the control conductors in this case.
In many cases extra modules can also be fitted to the switching device. For a compact design in particular such extra modules are often integrated in the enveloping contour of the switching device. Extra modules that are integrated in the switching device or its enveloping contour can either only be disassembled using additional tools or are no longer readily accessible once the electromagnetic switching device is assembled, however.